Debulara and the source of summer chapter 6
by laizia123
Summary: A story about Debulara, Mia Groov and Spidey having a war against the wolves who are destroying their world.


Chapter 6 ~ The dark arrives part 1  
Debulara is fast asleep, dreaming about the adventures she had.  
In her dream, she's seeing the ship, then she's seeing the chest, a lot is going on, she's smiling in her dream and also real life.  
But then, in the last part of her dream, where she's searching for spidey, something seems off, the cave they arrived at wasn't there anymore, and the chest wasn't there either. Debulara was silent for a few seconds and then out of nowhere a red circle with the form of a wolf in it pulled Debulara into the ground, but before she even reached the circle, she woke up in the giant wolf's den again. This time the chest was with him.  
the giant wolf has an evil echoing voice and says: "did you gave them the coins?"  
the chest can't talk, its was shaking like it was saying 'yes'  
Giant wolf: "good, let them come to us. but don't give them your last 2 coins. or else..."  
The chest was shaking 'yes' again, but then the giant wolf turned around like he could see Debulara.  
Then the wolf gave a big scream and both Mia Groov as Debulara woke up while screaming at the same time.  
They both got outside their door and both yelled:  
"did you have the same dream as me again?"  
they start staring at each other for a long time, then walked back into their room, putting on clothes, brush their teeth and comb their hair as fast as they can. then they both run down the stairs, outside the front door, trip and fall on the ground.  
They stand up and when they do, the sky becomes all cloudy, clouds that look dark black with red lighting strikes going through the clouds.  
Debulara: "oh no, our dream will become true. what do we do? where do we go?"  
Debulara starts panicking.  
Mia Groov: "don't worry, Debulara, everything will be alright. I hope..."  
Debulara: "but where do we go now?"  
Mia Groov is thinking, and while she's thinking she's staring towards the forest they went in previous time.  
Mia Groov: "i think we have to go back to the place we found the chest last time"  
Debulara: "but i don't want to..."  
Debulara is holding herself tight on Mia Groov. Mia Groov is staring at Debulara, but then to the forest again.  
Mia Groov: "I don't think we have another choice."  
Mia Groov starts walking and while she walks Debulara lets go from Mia Groov. Then Debulara starts walking behind Mia Groov, she's really scared, shaking and chattering teeth. As they reach the entrance of the forest the ground starts shaking. They both look at the side the shaking comes from and they see the giant wolf from their dreams.  
Debulara starts screaming but as soon as she tries Mia Groov is grabbing Debulara and pulls her into the forest, she pulls too hard and trips with her. Mia Groov turns around while Debulara is laying on the ground with her arms over her head shaking like a maniac.  
The giant wolf is about to shoot a laser but a millisecond before the wolf does, Mia Groov notices the chest isn't with the wolf. Then the wolf shoots, the laser is so bright red it burns away the part of the forest Debulara and Mia Groov were hiding in, they got blown away really far from the place they hide.

a long time of darkness appears. But then Mia Groov wakes up with pain everywhere in her body, full of bruises she stands up slowly, then looks around but Debulara is nowhere to see. she starts walking like a zombie a few steps until she falls from the pain again. Almost fainting she notices spidey is running forward from behind a tree, then Mia Groov faints and makes a crashing sound. It's loud enough for spidey to hear, then spidey is running as fast as it can to Mia Groov, but it's too late.  
A not so long time later Mia Groov wakes up again. She notices spidey is laying under her arm, fast asleep, but as Mia Groov wakes up spidey does too. Mia Groov is smiling a bit and climbs on the back of spidey with the tiny bit of energy she has left. Spidey gives an angry face and starts sweating, cause spidey is too small to mount, but spidey tries everything to keep her on its back and starts walking to who knows where.

Far into the forest, far away from where Mia Groov and spidey are, Debulara is laying on the floor, she's hallucinating while being unconscious about the wolf destroying her city, our city, everyone's city, she can't imagine the damage the giant wolf is doing, she's hallucinating so deep that she hears a scream. she immediately wakes up and takes a sit position, she's panting long until she looks over to her left. She's noticing the place from somewhere. She tries to stand up but also has pain and bruises everywhere. She grabs the next bush she sees and looks right over it. Then she notices this is the place from her dream, she's so in chock her face becomes white like the whitest ghost in existence. Then from out of nowhere, the black chest from her dream, which she also got the 3 coins from is appearing, it's hovering in the middle of the open spot around with bushes, the chest is making the red circle with the wolf icon in the middle. Debulara is so scared she thinks 'this is it, this is the end, there's no return' then she jumps forward as hard as she can with all the pain in her body, points at the chest and says "HEY, YOU! STOP!"  
The chest shocks so hard it opens its chest and accidentally drops a coin then it starts sweating, but while it does it got pulled into the teleport and the teleport disappears. Debulara is going with all power she has left to the coin, drops down on her knee's and picks up the coin.  
Then she starts staring at the coin and thinks 'if our dream is true, then the chest should have one more coin to lose until... until...'  
But she doesn't know what will happen if all the coins are collected.  
The coin starts shining, but this time it brings Debulara, Mia Groov, and spidey into some sort of hallucination again, this time they're flying through a white version of space or something.  
Mia Groov: "HUH? where..."  
Mia Groov looks to the left.  
Mia Groov: "Debulara? is that you? what have you done?"  
Debulara: "i don't know, but i found the 4rth coin, i think it has something to do with our dream."  
Debulara is showing the coin to Mia Groov but then a light shines again, now they're standing inside some sort of light altar. Before them are standing 3 humans with bright white clothes on, 1 is a girl and 2 are boys.  
boy 1: "you 3 did great work, i must say."  
Debulara: "who are you? where are we? what..."  
boy 2: "now, i know you have lots of questions, but there's not much time. you have to go find the source of the giant wolf's den. you must find *the source of summer*, if you have found it, you can save the world, save your city."  
girl: "is that clear?"  
Debulara, Mia Groov, and spidey are nodding their head 'yes'  
boy 2: "great, good luck"  
the 3 humans shining a bright light from their right hand, Debulara Mia Groov and spidey are blinded by the light, but then they are standing in the middle of the place the chest disappeared in again.  
Debulara: "what do we do now?"  
Mia Groov starts staring into the sky while thinking.

The end?  
chapter 7 will be made as soon as somebody touche my spaghett


End file.
